


Extra Large Atsuthighs

by kagehinabokeh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Fluffy kisses, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Momol, Sobrang daming momol hahahah, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bye
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagehinabokeh/pseuds/kagehinabokeh
Summary: "Welcome to Jollibee! Can I get your order po? K-Kiyoomi? A-Anong ginagawa mo rito?"Ngumisi si Kiyoomi nang mamula si Atsumu, "Hi Tsumu. Nanliligaw. Isang C3. Atsuthigh part.""P-Po?"O Kung saan si Atsumu ang pambansang hita ng Jollibee at si Kiyoomi ang masugid niyang manliligaw.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 67





	Extra Large Atsuthighs

**Author's Note:**

> Atsumu thighs plus jollibee equals pambansang hita extra large and spicy hahahahha. mula sa usapan namin ni miss mikee hahaha.
> 
> You can see the reference tweet [here ^^](https://twitter.com/_kenmeow/status/1302786201372352512)
> 
> I had so much fun writing this one. Rated M para sa MOMOL HAHAHAHA.

Atsuthighs.

"'Di ka naman kaya magkasakit sa bato niyan, Kiyoomeng ha? Araw-araw ka na lang nasa Jollibee, ano napapala mo?"

Pinatunog ni Kiyoomi ang sasakyan niya at tinitigan nang masama si Motoya, "O? Bakit nandito ka pa? Sasabay ka? Pupunta kong Jabee sa Grace Park tigilan mo ako, mag-commute ka mag-isa mo."

Siniko siya ng pinsan habang nakatingin lang sa kanila ang napapailing na lang na si Kita, "Ikaw naman, 'insan! Hindi na mabiro. Aga manligaw palagi, bibilhin mo ba jabee para sa syota mong hilaw?"

"If I have to, bakit hindi?" Seryosong sagot ni Kiyoomi, "Now sasabay ka ba? Ida-drop off ko na lang kayo sa may Mercury ha? Alam ko namang sawa na kayo sa Jollibee."

Tumawa lang ang mga kaibigan sa kahibangan ni Kiyoomi, halos dalawang buwan na rin niyang nililigawan si Atsumu na matatalo pa yata lahat ng Jollibee thigh part dahil willing na willing si Kiyoomi maghintay para rito.

"Kailan ka ba niyan sasagutin? Baka naman pinapaasa ka lang ng kakambal ni Samu. Dami ng matitipuhan, si Atsumu pa."

Biglang prumeno si Kiyoomi, "Sige Toya, daldal pa. Ibaba kita rito sa gilid ng kalsada. Sasakalin kita, makikita mo."

Sabihin na nilang baka nga nababaliw na si Kiyoomi pero kasalanan ba niyang mahal lang niya si Atsumu? Natatawa na lang siya at napailing sa sarili.

Sino bang mag-aakalang maloloko siya nang ganito dahil sa isang lalaki?

  
  


Ilang saglit pa ay na-drop off na ni Kiyoomi ang dalawang kaibigan na panay pa rin ang tukso sa kanila. Naging routine na niya ang puntahan si Atsumu at hintayin hanggang closing time ng shift nito.

Pagka-park ni Omi ay binati siya ng guard na kilala na siya bilang  _ boyfriend ni Tsumu. _

"Good evening, Sir! Si Tsumu po hanap niyo? Nasa kaha yata."

Tumango lang siya sa guard na si Bokuto ay dumiretso sa may pinakamahabang pila kung saan si Atsumu ang tumatao. I mean, hindi naman masisisi ni Kiyoomi ang mga customer dahil  _ same _ ? Guwapo naman kasi talaga ang lalaking ito kahit nuknukan ng yabang at loko.

  
  


Wala siyang balak magpa- _ void ng feelings. _

Nang si Kiyoomi na ang nasa harap ng pila ay nakayuko pa si Atsumu para kumuha ng tray.

"Welcome to Jollibee! Can I get your order po? K-Kiyoomi? A-Anong ginagawa mo rito?" 

Ngumisi si Kiyoomi nang mamula si Atsumu, "Hi Tsumu. Nanliligaw. Isang C3. Atsuthigh part."

"P-Po?"

"Thigh part kako," Sabay dungaw ni Kiyoomi sa counter at hinagod ng tingin si Atsumu, "Coke zero 'yung drinks. Isang chocolate sundae at 1 box ng peach mango pie."

"Willing to wait po ba sa t-thigh part?"

Kinagat ni Kiyoomi ang labi at kiniling ang ulo kay Atsumu bago ngumiti ng malambing dito, "Yes. Willing to wait. Anong oras tapos ng shift mo?"

Lalo lang namula ang pisngi at punong tainga ni Atsumu habang nakatingin sa kanya. Tumikhim ito at pinigil ni Kiyoomi ang tawa, "I-I mean willing to wait po ba sa Atsu este sa thigh part po?"

Tumango si Kiyoomi bago kumindat, "Yes, willing to wait. Sa thigh part pati na rin sa 'yo."

Halos matunaw na si Kiyoomi dahil nakita niyang kulang na lang ay mangamatis ang mukha nito sa sobrang pula. Nanginginig ang kamay ni Atsumu nang abutin ang bayad niya at ibalik ang sukli kay Kiyoomi

"Serve na lang po namin. N-Name na lang po?"

Nag-isip kunwari si Kiyoomi, "Baby mo? Mahal mo?"

"Kiyoomi naman! N-Nasa trabaho pa ako. M-Mamaya na."

Inabot na lang ni Kiyoomi ang tray na may lamang drinks at cutlery, "Okay, love. Wait lang kita rito. Love you."

Tinaboy na lang siya ni Atsumu na mukhang kaunti na lang ay sasabog na.

  
  


~

  
  


"Tsumu, ano, kumusta? Nandito na naman pala si lover boy mo. May casualty kaya tayo today?"

Umalis na si Atsumu sa kaha at isa na lang siya sa nag-prepare ng orders. Kinantiyawan pa siya ng manager nilang si Sir Tetsurou.

"Sir, hindi niyo pa rin ba nakakalimutan 'yon? Hindi na mauulit 'yon." Lumabi si Atsumu at tumawa ang ilang kasamahan niya dahil naaalala niya nang una siyang dalawin ni Kiyoomi sa trabaho.

Sino bang hindi magugulat kung lalandiin ka ng super long time crush turned manliligaw mo?  _ Jumbo naman ang hotdog _ pero hindi kinaya ni Atsumu!

Kaya ang nangyari ay sobrang clumsy ni Atsumu at  _ medyo naparami _ ang casualty niya noong araw na 'yon. Na sinalo agad ni Kiyoomi ang bayarin.

At sino rin bang mag-aakala na ang tahimik na si Kiyoomi ay nasa loob pala ang kulo? Ang alam ni Atsumu siya ang maharot pero tumiklop siya sa pagkindat-kindat ni Kiyoomi sa kanya.

Wala itong palya sa pagsundo sa kanya sa mga gabing maaga ang uwi nito sa trabaho. Kulang na lang ay bilhin nito lahat ng nasa menu nila at suhulan ang guard na si Bokuto para lang hindi mapaalis.

"Tsum! Order ni Lover boy nandito na. Extra large thigh part parang ikaw!"

Naeskandalo si Atsumu at muntik nang sabunutan si Yachi na tawang-tawa lang sa pang-aasar sa kanya.

"A-Ayoko maghatid niyan! Sir Sunarin, ikaw na lang."

Hindi na siya nakaangal nang akbayan siya ng manager niya, "'Di mo na need i-cover hanggang closing. Kanina ka pang opening dito dapat kanina ka pa rin nag-out. Sige na go, tabihan mo na si lover boy mo."

  
  


Huminga nang malalim si Tsumu at naglakad sa pinakamalayong puwesto kung nasaan si Kiyoomi. Hindi niya kinalimutang mag-disinfect bago ito lapitan.

Kinatok niya ang lamesa at halos matunaw si Atsumu nang matamis itong ngumiti sa kanya.

"Hi Tsum. Free ka na?"

"Dami mong in-order. Omi, sobrang mamantika at tatamis nito ha. Masama naman 'yung araw-araw ganito ka."

Napaupo na lang si Atsumu nang itulak ni Kiyoomi sa puwesto niya ang sundae at tatlong peach mango pie, "Para 'yan sa 'yo. Sabayan mo akong kumain? O hindi ka pa free?"

"Kakainin ko lang 'tong sundae para hindi matunaw. Magbibihis na ako tapos sasabayan kita. 'Di ko naman na daw kailangan mag-stay until closing time. Balak ko kasi sana saluhin 'yung shift ng maagang umuwi kanina kaso sabi ni Sir Tetsu a-ano, samahan daw kita."

Pulang-pula si Atsumu. Normally ay hindi siya ganito, siya ang mahilig mag-spoil at manlambing pero pagdating kay Kiyoomi ay natatameme siya.

Inabot ni Kiyoomi ang kamay niya sa mesa at ngumiti sa kanya, "Cute mo. Mahal kita."

Napayuko na lang si Atsumu, hindi mabawi ang kamay dahil mahigpit ang kapit ni Kiyoomi rito. 

"O-Omi. Matutunaw na ako dito, nahihiya ako. M-Mamaya na lang."

Kung tutuusin, gusto talaga ni Atsumu ang  _ PDA _ at landian pero hindi pala niya kaya kapag si Kiyoomi ang nag-i-initiate nito lahat. 

Lagpas dalawang buwan na rin siyang nililigawan ni Kiyoomi. Nagkakilala sila nito mula kay Sunarin na kaklase nito noong kolehiyo.

Noon pa man ay type na niya si Kiyoomi kaya lang ay torpe si Atsumu at takot kaya naman natapos ang kolehiyo na loveless siya at ligaw-tingin kay Kiyoomi.

  
  


_ Hanggang sa ligawan na lang siya nito bigla. _

  
  


Nagpa-part time si Atsumu sa Jollibee para matustusan ang pag-aaral ni Samu. Bilang panganay, mas pinili niyang paunahin ito para makapagtapos ang kapatid. Huminto muna si Atsumu ng isang taon at isang semestre na lang ay tapos na si Samu.

Kahit gustuhin niyang mag-aral sa gabi ay hindi na kaya ng katawan niya ang pagod. Mabuti na lang at dumating si Kiyoomi sa buhay niya. Hindi na masiyadong malungkot ang mga gabi niya at may mga bagay na siyang nilo-look forward paggising.

  
  


"Bakit? Let them see? Nahihiya ka bang nandito ako?"

"H-Hindi! Nahihiya ako kasi balak mo yata akong lusawin dito."

Inabot ni Kiyoomi ang tissue at pinahid ang gilid ng labi niya, "Kalat mong kumain. Bihis ka na. Hatid kita pauwi."

Napahilamos na lang si Atsumu ng mukha at nakita niyang pulang-pula ang mga pisngi niya. Halos mapunit ang labi sa pagngiti.

_ Ah. _

  
  


_ Baka ito na ang sign na hinihingi niya. _

Makatapos ang ilang minuto ay malinis na si Atsumu pero amoy jabee pa rin ang buhok niya at medyo nanlalagkit pati. Nahihiya tuloy siyang sumakay sa mabangong kotse ni Kiyoomi.

Pero no choice siya kaya pagsakay ni Atsumu ay agad siyang sinunggaban ni Kiyoomi, hinapit sa baywang at humalik sa pisngi, "Hi, love."

Tinampal niya si Kiyoomi dahil ikinuskos nito ang ilong sa mukha pababa sa leeg ni Atsumu. Kulang na lang ay mapadaing si Atsumu dahil nasa hita na niya ang kamay nito.

"K-Kiyoomi. Uwi na tayo. Maliligo pa ako."

Sumipsip na si leeg ni Atsumu ang malambot na labi ng lalaki, kulang na lang ay magpakandong siya rito, "Bakit? Mabango ka naman ha?"

Umingit si Atsumu at sumabunot ang mga daliri sa kamay ni Kiyoomi, "O-Omi, please. Kiss?"

Pumasok sa itim na T-Shirt niya ang kamay ni Omi at dama ni Atsumu ang naghahalong lamig at init ng mga balat nila.

"Hmm? May sinasabi ka, love?"

Tuloy ang pag-atake ng bibig ni Kiyoomi sa mukha at leeg niya. Naglalaro lang doon ang ruta, wari bang iniiwasan talaga ang labi niya.

"L-Love, kiss. Please."

Dumaing si Atsumu na agad nilamon ng mga labi nilang nagsanib. Humagod ang masarap na halik, bawat kagat ay naghahalo ang sarap na gumuguhit sa katawan nilang dalawa.

Kumalas si Atsumu para sumagap ng hangin at sumiksik sa leeg ni Kiyoomi at amoy na amoy niya ang bango nito.

Dumampi ang malalambing na halik sa makinis nitong leeg, dama niya ang paggulong ng dibdib nito sa hangin.

"O-Omi, pinanonood na yata tayo ni Bokuto. Nasa parking pa tayo. Baka ma-fire ako nang wala sa oras nito."

Kinurot ni Kiyoomi ang pisngi niya bago humalik at ibinaba ang bintana para abutan si Bokuto ng tip na tatawa-tawa sa kanilang dalawa.

"Thanks, boss! Sunduin ko ulit si Tsumu bukas. 'Yung space ko ha. Sa madilim ulit."

Sumaludo lang ang guwardiya at umingit si Atsumu nang tawanan lang siya ni Kiyoomi dahil sa kahihiyan niya.

"Napakabastos mo, Omi! Tina-take advantage mo kahinaan ko sa 'yo!"

Kinuha ni Kiyoomi ang kamay ni Atsumu bago iyon hinalikan at inihawak sa manibela ang isa. "Miss lang kita. Busy mo noong nakaraan eh. Takot ko lang baka may iba ka nang manliligaw."

Umirap lang si Atsumu at dumukwang siya para halikan si Kiyoomi sa pisngi, "Arte, ikaw lang naman mahal ko."

Nagbangga ang mata nila sa rearview mirror, "Naniniguro lang, mahal."

  
  


At this point, label at oo na lang ang kulang para maging opisyal sila ni Kiyoomi. Pero hindi siya nito kinukulit at hindi pine-pressure tungkol sa pagiging magkasintahan nila.

Nangako naman sila na rerespetuhin ang boundaries ng isa't isa.

  
  


Pero ang label ay para lang sa mga bagay na gusto mong angkinin at pangarap na maging sa iyo. 

  
  
  


_ Dahil noong una pa man, kay Kiyoomi na si Atsumu. Hindi na kailangan pang maghintay o magtanong dahil mamaya ay opisyal na itong magiging kanya. _

  
  
  


~

  
  


"Tsum, dito na tayo sa inyo." Mabilis ang byahe ngunit marahil dala ng pagod ay nakaidlip si Atsumu habang pauwi sa bahay nila.

Halos magkalapit lang ang tinitirhan nila kaya hindi problema ang distansya. 

"Sorry, Kiyoomi. Natulugan kita."

Hinaplos lang ni Kiyoomi ang buhok niya at mapungay ang mga mata habang nakangiti, "Lagkit ng buhok mo, mahal. Ligo ka bago matulog. May pasok ka bukas?"

Pumikit si Atsumu at naramdaman niya ang pagkalas ni Kiyoomi sa seatbelt niya. Para siyang sako na binuhat nito at kinandong. Diretso sa hita niya ang kamay ni Kiyoomi, "Wala po. Off ko bukas at saka makalawa kasi ilang araw akong opening to closing."

Pumatak ang magagaang halik sa mukha, pababa sa pangahan ni Atsumu at sa leeg. Wala siyang nagawa kundi tanggapin ang paglalambing ni Kiyoomi.

Bumuntong-hininga si Atsumu, parang dinuduyan siya ng haplos ng lalaki. "Minsan ayaw na kitang iuwi sa inyo, alam mo ba 'yon? Gusto na lang kitang dalhin sa unit ko."

Paos na tumawa si Atsumu at siniksik ang mukha sa pagitan ng panga at leeg ni Kiyoomi, "Hmm. Ako man. G-Gusto mo ba sa iyo na lang ako hanggang matapos ang week na 'to. Papaalam lang ako kina Mama. P-Pwede ako kumuha ng damit sandali?"

Pinisil ni Kiyoomi ang baywang niya, malamig sa kotse ngunit mainit ang kamay nito sa loob ng T-Shirt niya.

"O-Omi," Padaing na hingal ni Atsumu. Patuloy ang paghaplos ng mga daliri at ang pagdampi ng mga halik sa balat niya.

" _ Shit _ . Gusto na talaga kitang ibahay, Tsumu. Ayaw na kitang iuwi sa inyo. Gusto na lang kitang alagaan. Mahal kita."

Maamo ang boses ni Kiyoomi habang mapungay ang mga matang nagliliyab sa sari-saring emosyon.

Bumuga ng hangin si Atsumu bago mariing humalik sa labi nito. Mas malalim, mas puno ng intensidad. Bawat hagod ng bibig, bawat pagtagpo ng dila ay nakauubos ng hiningang naghahalo na sa kanilang sistema.

"Omi, k-kukuha na ako ng gamit. Sa iyo muna ako, okay lang ba?"

Ngumisi ito sa kanya, "Kahit habang-buhay pa, Miya. Sa akin ka na lang habang-buhay."

Tumawa siya, nag-iinit ang katawan pati na rin ang pisngi habang naiilawan ng mapusyaw na ilaw ang mukha ni Kiyoomi.

"Kiyoomi?"

  
  


"Hmm?"

"Oo na. Sige na. Payag na akong maging tayo. Mahal kita. Mahal kita. Lagi't lagi."

Nanlaki ang mata nito kasabay ang pagguhit ng ngiting kayang talunin ang liwanag ng sanlibong bituin sa langit.

  
  


"Mahal din kita, Tsumu."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Kung humarurot man ng pagmamaneho si Kiyoomi ay kasalanan iyon ni Atsumu.  _

  
  


_ Paano ang damit ng kasintahan? _

  
  
  


_ Ay huwag niyo na lang itanong. Si Kiyoomi na ang bahala. Huhubarin din naman niya iyon mamaya. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-wakas.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> come shout sakuatsu at me. RAWR I'm @_kenmeow at twitter. ^^ cookies to everyone who made it this far uwu.


End file.
